Le son d'un amour qui meurt
by Lespetitesmarguerites
Summary: Drago, grand homme d'affaires et Harry, jeune homme perdu. Que pouvaient-ils espérer? UA / one-shot


Tous les personnages de cette histoire sont à J.K Rowling.

_Résumé: Drago, grand homme d'affaires et Harry, jeune homme perdu. Que pouvaient-ils espérer? UA one-shot_

**Le son d'un amour qui meurt**

Dernier étage de mon building, grande réunion, je regarde les visages de mes fidèles employés, je ne vois que des cadres, des businessmen bien réglés. Et moi de quoi ai-je l'air? Avec mes cheveux plus blanc que blond, mon costard 3 pièces et ma cravate de la couleur de mes yeux, gris d'acier. Je dois avoir l'air d'un homme d'affaires voulant garder des restes de ses origines aristocrates. Ils m'appellent l'homme d'acier, toujours dur en affaires, qui ne cède jamais, qui gagne toujours.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, il est 21h, ça doit être Lui. Personne ne sait pour mon orientation sexuel, tout le monde croit que j'ai une gentille femme qui m'attend à la maison. Ah ah s'ils savaient que c'est un petit jeune qui m'attend tous les soirs. Et mon portable continu de vibrer, il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'entendre, le sentir. C'est agréable cette sensation d'être attendu quelque part par quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne peut vivre que grâce à vous.

J'ai ramassé ce mec dans la rue en rentrant du boulot, le pauvre essayait de se vendre pour pouvoir s'acheter de quoi manger, j'ai tout de suite vu que c'était un novice et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Et moi justement j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. On s'est rapidement entendu sur les termes de notre marché, il avait un toit, de la nourriture, du temps libre, et n'avait en contrepartie qu'à m'attendre chaque soir chez moi, avec le repas de prêt et son corps à disposition.

Son corps, mon dieu, j'avais eu le coup d'oeil, un corps parfait. Tout en douceur, réceptif à chacune de mes caresses. Joues rouges, yeux mi-clos sur deux émeraudes. Rien que d'y penser, mon sexe gonfle. Et ce portable qui continu à vibrer. Il doit m'appeler pour savoir à quelle heure je rentre, savoir si il m'attend ou s'il peut aller se coucher. Un an déjà qu'il est là, et je ne m'en suis toujours pas lassé, quelque fois des discordes mais au lit toujours le septième ciel.

Je me rappel d'une fois où il s'était endormis nu sur le canapé du salon à force de m'attendre. Vue magnifique sur son postérieur, je lui avais fait le plus beau des accueils. Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir ces images en tête sinon je ne pourrais jamais suivre cette foutu réunion. Ca fait déjà un an, je l'avais vu s'attacher au fil du temps qui passe, le rendre complètement accro a été le plus beau des défis.

Je me rappelle toutes ses petites disputes, nos caractères trop différents pour s'entendre sur n'importe quoi. Moi autoritaire et lui un peut trop rebelle dans sa situation. Les vibrations se sont arrêtées, il est 21h32. Il s'est lassé plus vite que d'habitude. C'est le temps de s'échapper de cette réunion où je n'ai rien écouté mais de toute façon j'aurais un rapport demain matin sur mon bureau la résumant. Allons retrouver mon beau brun.

/

Assis sur le canapé dans sa grande villa, je regarde les minutes défilées. Tic-Tac, je regarde le temps passer, il s'écoule toujours lentement quand je l'attends. A quoi dois-je ressembler? Un petit mec, les cheveux hirsutes, perdus au milieu d'une pièce trop grande pour lui. Un homme qui en attend un autre. Un homme fou qui espère encore, qui espère quelque chose d'impossible, quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir.

Il est 21h et c'est comme si il était minuit, lorsque cendrillon perd sa jolie robe de princesse pour retournée dans ses haillons. Il est 21h, il n'est toujours pas là. Je l'appelle juste pour la forme, par habitude. Je compose le numéro et pose le téléphone sur la table basse. Il ne réponds pas. Comme souvent depuis quelque temps. J'avais espéré tout de même. Ca fait un an que ça dure, un an aujourd'hui.

J'avais passé la journée à faire la cuisine pour ce soir… comme une stupide femme au foyer. Je ris jaune en regardant cette prison dorée qu'il m'a offert. Moi qui croyait avoir trouvé le Saint Graal, je me retrouve avec un verre brisé. C'est fou ce que les gens changent en un an, c'est fou ce que j'ai grandis en un an. C'est long et court à la fois, ça dépend comment j'y pense. Ca dépend ce dont je me souviens.

Je me souviens sa tendresse du début, sa douceur que je n'attendais pas. Je n'avait jamais goûter à quelque chose d'aussi doux, d'aussi bon. Bien sûr j'ai aussi aimé nos nuits de débauches pures, quand il rentrait énervé de son travail, quand je sentais tout son besoin de moi, bestial. Mais pour avoir croquer dans la pomme j'ai payé le prix fort. Les journées d'ennuie, les heures d'attentes, sans nouvelles parfois pendant plusieurs jours car monsieur était trop concentré sur son travail.

Jamais un mot doux, même ses yeux restaient de glaces pendant les journées où on restait tous les deux, même la nuit où il les fermait comme aspiré dans un autre monde loin de moi. J'en ai passé des heures à essayer de le comprendre, à essayer d'être autre chose qu'un jouet entre ses mains mais il me ramenait toujours à ma « condition ». Comme si je n'existais pas quand je n'étais pas sous ses doigts.

Je regarde l'horloge pour la énième fois, 21h32. J'arrête d'appeler. Je fouille dans mes affaires et laisse l'enveloppe que je viens d'écrire sur la table basse, à coté du téléphone, là où il jète ses clefs d'habitude. Je prends mon sac remplis des maigres affaires d'il y a un an et de quelques unes accumulées depuis. Et voilà, je sors de la villa. Je ferme à clef et la laisse sous le pot de fleur à l'entrée. C'est fini. Adieu.

/

22h, j'arrive à la maison, les lumières sont éteintes, il doit dormir. C'est bizarre je sens comme une sensation étrange, quelque chose d'inhabituel. Peut-être qu'il va me faire la gueule un peu plus longtemps. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je rentre tard sans le prévenir, mais bon il devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps…non? Même ce petit raisonnement ne me rassure pas, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec lui.

La table est encore mise dans le salon, la nourriture encore dans les plats. Ce n'est pas normal, d'habitude il range et conserve tout soigneusement, il n'aime pas le gaspillage. Je peux apercevoir mes plats mes préférés, préparés avec soin. Ca me fait sourire, il a toujours des petites attentions envers moi et c'est vrai que ça fait un an, aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir me rattraper cette nuit. J'entre dans la chambre et je ne vois personne.

Je ne panique pas, il s'est peut-être endormis dans la baignoire comme ça lui arrive quelque fois. Je vais vérifier même si je n'y crois pas une seconde. Mon coeur commence à battre plus fort quand j'arrive dans la salle de bain, personne. Je fais toutes les pièces, personne, personne, personne. Sonné par cette constatation je m'effondre dans le canapé et c'est là que je la vois, la petite enveloppe blanche à coté du téléphone et de mes clefs, que je n'avais même pas aperçu.

Blanche et vierge comme mon esprit, plutôt carré que rectangulaire. Pas très épaisse, ça me laisse une vague idée du contenu. Je la fais tournée dans mes mains, pas prêt à l'ouvrir. Mais putain comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le voir venir? Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il s'apprêtait à partir ? Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le lire dans ses yeux si transparents dans ses émotions d'habitude? Comment?

_« Cher Drago,_

_C'est étrange d'écrire ton prénom ici, toi qui voulais à peine que je le dise. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas alors que je le trouve magnifique, si original et si toi. Alors que le mien, Harry est si commun, a part lorsque tu le murmurais au creux de mon oreille avant de jouir, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé beau. C'est étrange de parler au passé alors que ce matin encore j'étais dans tes bras. J'y étais et je n'y serais plus._

_C'est trop dur de vivre avec toi, tu le sais, j'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai essayé de toute mes forces mais c'est trop dur. Tu me fais trop de mal. Je ne suis pas une femme que tu peux cloitrer à la maison dans les taches ménagères et en faire ce que tu veux la nuit. Je n'ai pas de bague au doigts. Je ne suis qu'un homme qui a besoin d'un minimum d'attention et d'une relation digne de ce nom, pas de ce « marché » passé il y a un an._

_Tu sais que je t'ai attendu ce soir… Si tu étais rentré plus tôt, peut-être que je n'aurais pas eu la force de partir. Alors je crois que je dois te remercier, te remercier d'être resté fidèle à toi même et de m'avoir permis de m'en aller, en étant sûr que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Merci d'être resté l'indomptable connard que tu es, l'homme d'acier, le roi des affaires sans coeur et sans reproches. Merci d'avoir réussi à briser l'image que j'avais de l'homme qui m'avait sauvé il y a un an._

_Et merci pour tout le reste._

_Harry »_

Les yeux s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure qu'ils lisent la lettre, la main tremble, le coeur se serre. Et puis la main lâche le papier qu'elle tenait, la main lâche tout, le corps lâche aussi, se relâche. La feuille tombe à terre, précède le corps qui la tenait. C'est le son d'une larme qui coule. C'est le son d'un coeur qui se brise. C'est le son d'un amant qui part. Le son d'un homme qui pleure. Le son d'un amour qui meurt.


End file.
